Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless communication; more particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless communication device that uses adaptive beam steering for communication link optimization.
Related Art
As new generations of handsets and other wireless communication devices become smaller and embedded with increased applications, new antenna designs are required to address inherent limitations of these devices and to enable new capabilities. With classical antenna structures, a certain physical volume is required to produce a resonant antenna structure at a particular frequency and with a particular bandwidth. In multi-band applications, more than one such resonant antenna structure may be required. But effective implementation of such complex antenna arrays may be prohibitive due to size constraints associated with mobile devices.